memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Gesicht im Sand
Drei Monate nach dem Tod von Jadzia Dax versucht Captain Sisko eine Vision der Propheten zu verstehen. Zusammenfassung :... Fortsetzung Teaser thumb|left|Anhänger der Pah-Geister auf Deep Space 9 Vor dem Tempel auf Deep Space 9 beten einige Bajoraner. Kira, die mittlerweile zum Colonel befördert wurde schaut dem Treiben zu. Odo kommt hinzu und spricht sie mit ihrem neuen Rang an. Der Bajoranerin ist der Titel zu förmlich und sie bittet ihn, sie nicht so anzureden. Daraufhin fragt Odo, ob Admiral Ross schon eingetroffen ist. Kira meint, dass er in drei Stunden kommt, aber sie gibt an, schon gespannt zu sein, welche Neuigkeiten der Admiral für sie hat. Doch sie glaubt der Stimme nach zu urteilen, dass es nichts positives ist. Kira ist aber noch wegen etwas anderem besorgt. Die Betenden vor dem Tempel beten nicht zu den Propheten, sondern zu den Pah-Geistern. Odo meint, dass sie sich von den Propheten verlassen fühlen, doch Kira meint, dass dies noch kein Grund ist, sich Hass und Angst zuzuwenden. Doch der Wechselbalg erinnert sie daran, dass viele in Hass und Angst Trost suchen, wenn die Zeiten schwer sind. Er bietet an, sie von der Station entfernen zu lassen. Doch Kira ist sich sicher, dass das nichts bringt. Sie wünschte sich nur, der Abgesandte währe auf der Station, dann wäre ihrer Meinung nach vieles anders. Doch Sisko hatte sich in den letzten drei Monaten nicht einmal gemeldet. Odo versucht Kira Mut zu machen und meint, dass sie nicht aufgeben soll. Kira ist froh über den Optimismus des Wechselbalgs. thumb|Worf ist unzufrieden mit dem Konvoidienst Dann kommt die ''Defiant'' zurück zu Deep Space 9. Alle sind froh, vom Konvoidienst zurück zu sein. Nur Nog meint, dass dies sicherer ist, als Dienst an der Front. Doch Worf erwidert, dass man nicht zur Sternenflotte geht, um sicher zu sein. Mittlerweile stagniert der Vorstoß in den cardassianischen Raum vollkommen, während die Verluste immer größer werden. Er fordert, dass es endlich neue Taten gibt. Daraufhin verlässt er die Brücke. Nog macht sich Sorgen, dass Worf nun denkt, dass er Angst vor Kampfeinsätzen hat. Doch Chief O'Brien weiß, dass Worf nur eine schwere Zeit hat. Auch Dr. Bashir meint, dass Worf nicht so viel an Jadzia denken sollte. Da wäre ein Kampfeinsatz genau das Richtige. O'Brien ist sich sicher, dass die Defiant bald in den Kampf gehen wird und Worf dann glücklich ist. Nog meint daraufhin, dass er den Kampf nicht fürchtet, aber keine Lust hat zu sterben. Außerdem wünschte er sich, Sisko wäre da. Der Chief stimmt ihm zu. thumb|Siskos Baseball rollt vom Klavier Doch Sisko befindet sich weiter auf der Erde und spielt Klavier im Restaurant seines Vaters. Während der Bestellungen aufnimmt, macht sich Jake Sorgen um seinen Vater, da der schon den ganzen Tag Klavier spielt. Doch Joseph empfiehlt ihm, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, hat Benjamin doch über einiges nachzudenken. Doch Jake erwidert, dass sie das schon drei Monate machen. Benjamin wollte eigentlich Kontakt mit den Propheten aufnehmen, doch stattdessen hält er sich nur im Restaurant auf. Während Benjamin weiter Klavier spielt, beginnt sich plötzlich sein Baseball, der auf dem Klavier liegt, zu bewegen und von diesem zu fallen. Sofort unterbricht Sisko sein Klavierspiel. Er greift nach dem Ball und hat plötzlich eine Vision. Sisko sieht sich auf Tyree beim Graben im Sand. Neben ihm liegt der Baseball. Er gräbt tiefer und tiefer, bis er auf etwas Hartes trifft. Er beginnt mit den Händen zu graben. Ein rosa Tuch kommt zum Vorschein. Als er es entfernt, erscheint das versteinerte Gesicht einer Frau. Plötzlich verwandelt es sich in ein lebendes Gesicht und schaut ihn an. In diesem Moment kommt Jake zu ihm und fragt, was mit ihm ist. Benjamin sagt, dass er eine Vision der Propheten hatte und erzählt von seiner Ausgrabung und dem Gesicht der Frau. Jake möchte wissen, wer die Frau war, doch sein Vater kann es nicht sagen, denn er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Doch nun weiß er, weshalb er da ist. Er muss diese Frau finden. Akt I: Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen In Siskos Büro unterhalten sich Kira und Ross. Die Romulaner wollen auf der Station eine militärische Präsenz etablieren. Senatorin Cretak, die Ross für eine kooperative Anhängerin der Allianz hält, soll dabei die Romulaner vertreten. Kira ist nicht wohl dabei. Vor allem, da die Romulaner die Einzigen sind, die die Allianz vor dem Untergang bewahren. Sie möchte aber keine romulanische Präsenz auf Deep Space 9. thumb|Ross berichtet Kira, dass die Romulaner auf Deep Space 9 stationiert werden Ross beschwichtigt. Er meint, dass es höchstens ein dutzend Romulaner sein werden und die Präsenz auch nur bis zum Ende des Krieges bestehen wird. Er kann aber natürlich keinen Termin dafür nennen, wann das genau sein wird. Doch er bleibt hart. Die Entscheidung ist gefällt und er kam nur, um ihr das persönlich zu sagen. Kira muss das akzeptieren. Dann bescheinigt Ross Kira, dass sie gute Arbeit als Nachfolgerin von Sisko leistet. Doch die meint, dass sie nur seinen Stuhl warm hält. Sie glaubt im Gegensatz zu Ross weiterhin daran, dass er zurückkommt. Der Admiral verlässt daraufhin das Büro. Auf Cardassia Prime unterhält man sich über die letzten Aktionen im Krieg. Es gelang den Vorstoß der Klingonen gegen Monac IV zu stoppen. Die Verluste der Klingonen werden auf 30% geschätzt. Weyoun hätte sich höhere Verluste gewünscht, doch trotzdem gratuliert er Damar zu diesem Erfolg. Der Vorta ist beruhigt, dass der Feind weiterhin im Chin'toka-System eingeschlossen ist und dort bleiben wird, bis man ihn vernichtet. Dann genehmigt sich Damar ein Glas Kanar. Weyoun findet, dass er dies in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft tut. Doch Damar findet, dass man Cardassianern, die nicht ab und zu Kanar trinken, nicht über den Weg trauen kann. Doch derzeit ist ihm nicht zum Feiern zu Mute. Er weiß nur, dass man Gul Dukat zu großem Dank verpflichtet sein muss, denn durch die Freisetzung des Pah-Geistes in das Wurmloch, hat sich der Krieg zu Gunsten der Allianz aus Cardassianern und dem Dominion verschoben. thumb|Jake zeigt einem Vater ein Foto seines Großvaters mit der Frau aus der Vision Damar fragt sich, was wohl im Wurmloch passiert. Er stellt sich einen Kampf der Götter zwischen den Pah-Geistern und den Propheten vor. Weyoun bescheinigt ihm eine sehr ausgeprägte Fantasie, weißt ihn aber gleich darauf hin, dass dies auch gefährlich ist. Im Sisko's erstellt Benjamin mittels Computer ein Abbild des Gesichtes, das er in seiner Vision im Sand auf Tyree gesehen hatte. Er gibt sich viel Mühe. Dann kommt Jake hinzu und teilt ihm mit, dass er mit seinem Großvater in den Armstrong Park zu einem Konzert gehen möchte. Der Junge bietet seinem Vater an, mitzukommen, doch der lehnt ab. Dann schaut sich Jake das Bild an, das sein Vater bearbeitet und erkundigt sich, wer dies sei. Benjamin erklärt, dass es die Frau ist, die er in seiner Vision sah. Jake kommt das Gesicht bekannt vor. Er ist sich sicher, es schon auf einer Fotografie gesehen zu haben. Sofort verlässt er den Raum und geht in den oberen Bereich des Hauses. Derweil arbeitet Benjamin weiter an dem Bild. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kommt Jake zurück. Er bringt das Foto mit sich und ist überzeugt, es ist diese Frau. Als Benjamin das Bild sieht, ist er verblüfft. Die Frau, die er im Sand auf Tyree gesehen hatte, ist dort mit seinem Vater zusammen. Er kann das nicht verstehen. Jake empfiehlt ihm, seinen Großvater zu fragen. Da kommt Joseph auch schon zu den Beiden. Sofort zeigt ihm Benjamin das Foto und fragt, wer die Frau darauf sei. Der Befragte reagiert abweisend und ist wütend. Er meint, dass diese Frau Niemand ist und es Benjamin nichts angeht. Dann läuft er in die oberen Räume des Gebäudes. thumb|Worf verwüstet das Vic's Unterdessen liegt Worf auf Deep Space 9 schlaflos auf seinem Bett. Er schaut sich das Foto von der Hochzeit mit Jadzia an und kann nicht einschlafen. Dann begibt er sich in die Holosuite in Vic Fontaine's Lounge. Dort wird er freundlich von Vic begrüßt. Das Hologramm bietet ihm ein Spiel am Würfeltisch oder beim Blackjack an. Doch Worf will nur, dass Vic Das Lied für ihn singt. Der Sänger findet dies nicht so gut, doch Worf besteht darauf. Vic versucht weiter dem auszuweichen, indem er beginnt, eine Geschichte zu erzählen, doch Worf ist nur an dem Lied interessiert. Vic gibt sich geschlagen und die Band beginnt das Lied zu spielen. Worf hört es sich an, doch kurz vor Ende des Liedes, beginnt er die Lounge zu zerlegen. Vic und die Anderen sehen dies hilflos mit an. Derweil richten sich die Romulaner in den ihnen zugewiesenen Räumen auf Deep Space 9 ein. Noch nicht alles funktioniert zur Zufriedenheit von Senatorin Cretak. Dann kommt Kira zu der Senatorin. Sie stellen sich einander vor und Cretak hofft, dass ihre Anwesenheit kein Problem für Kira ist und verleit der Hoffnung Ausdruck, mit Kira ein ähnlich gutes Arbeitsverhältnis zu haben, wie mit Admiral Ross. Beide wollen gemeinsam an dem Ziel arbeiten, das Dominion zu zerstören. Dann geht Kira wieder. thumb|Benjamin stellt seinen Vater zu Rede Zur gleichen Zeit schauen sich Dr. Bashir und Quark Worfs Werk in Vic's Lounge an. Vic weigert sich zukünftig, All the Way für Worf zu spielen, da dies nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art ist. Julian meint, dass er Worfs Zustand berücksichtigen solle, schließlich war es Jadzias Lieblingslied. Doch Vic will eine Lösung für das Problem, da die Band schon mit Kündigung droht. Dann gehen Bashir und Quark und lassen Vic in seinem Laden zurück. In der Nacht sitzt Joseph Sisko alleine in seinem Restaurant. Er ist angespannt. Da gesellt sich Benjamin von oben zu ihm. Doch Joseph will, dass er wieder ins Bett geht. Doch sein Sohn lässt nicht locker. Er will wissen, wer diese Frau ist. Joseph meint immer noch, dass es ihn nichts angeht. Aber Benjamin kann das nicht akzeptieren. Er berichtet nun auch seinem Vater davon, dass er diese Frau in seiner Vision im Sand gesehen hatte, doch Joseph hält dies für unmöglich. Doch Benjamin besteht weiter darauf, zu erfahren wer sie war. Als Joseph das Gespräch beenden will, hält ihn Benjamin fest und will endlich die Information, die er braucht. Doch dann merkt er, was er tut und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. Joseph erkennt, wie wichtig die Wahrheit ist und berichtet seinem Sohn, dass die Frau Sarah Sisko war, die erste Frau seines Vaters. Aber das ist nicht alles. Sie ist zudem auch Benjamins Mutter. Akt II: Wahrheiten Nachdem Benjamin etwas zu Trinken besorgt und sich zu seinem Vater setzt, erzählt Joseph weiter von Sarah. Er berichtet, dass sie zwei Jahre verheiratet waren und sie sehr glücklich wirkte. Doch zwei Tage nach Benjamins erstem Geburtstag verließ sie ihn und verschwand. Den Grund dafür fand er bisher nicht. Benjamin möchte gerne wissen, was aus ihr wurde. Daraufhin fährt sein Vater fort, dass er drei Jahre brauchte, um herauszufinden, dass sie in Australien als Holo-Fotografin arbeitete. Daraufhin will Benjamin mit ihr sprechen. Doch Joseph muss ihn enttäuschen, denn sie starb bei einem Hovercraftunfall, etwar einen Monat, bevor er sie aufspürte. Dann erklärt Joseph, dass er die Frau liebte und er ist sich sicher, sie liebte ihn auch. thumb|Cretak erbittet auf Derna ein Krankenhaus errichten zu dürfen Nun möchte Benjamin wissen, weshalb sein Vater ihm dies nicht schon vorher erzählt hatte. Der bedauert es und meint, dass er es immer sagen wollte, aber anfangs war er noch zu jung und dann dachte er, es wäre besser wie es ist. Doch Benjamin kann das nicht als Entschuldigung akzeptieren. Doch Joseph meinte, dass er nichts zwischen ihn und seine Stiefmutter, mit der er sich so gut verstanden hatte, kommen lassen wollte. Er gesteht ein, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Benjamin sieht dies auch so und verlässt den Tisch, an dem er mit seinem Vater saß. Dann fragt sich Joseph, weshalb die Propheten ihm eine Vision von Sarah schickten. Benjamin ist sich sicher, dass die Wahrheit über seine Mutter zu erfahren, teil seiner Reise ist, um Klarheit über sich selbst zu bekommen. Sein Vater hofft daraufhin, dass die Propheten sich in Zukunft aus seinem Privatleben heraushalten. Als Kira auf Deep Space 9 den Tempel betreten will, sieht sie Cretak, die sich einen Jumja-Stick kauft. Die Romulanerin entdeckt Kira auch und kommt auf sie zu. Sie will mit der Bajoranerin sprechen und teilt ihr mit dass am folgenden Tag ein Geschwader Warbirds zur Instandsetzung auf die Station kommen soll. Kira erwidert, dass Chief O'Brien sich um die Replikation der notwendigen Teile kümmern wird. Daraufhin bewundert die Romulanerin die Effizienz der Bajoraner. Sie nimmt das Kompliment gerne an. thumb|Mit Blutwein bringt O'Brien Worf zum Reden Dann kommt Cretak mit einer anderen Bitte. Sie möchte auf Derna, dem vierten, unbewohnten Mond von Bajor ein Krankenhaus zu errichten, um zu verhindern, dass zu viele Verwundeten auf der Rückreise nach Romulus sterben. Kira erklärt, dass sie gerne den Ministerrat fragen wird. Dafür ist die Romulanerin ihr dankbar. Unterdessen begeben sich Bashir und O'Brien zu Worfs Quartier. Die Beiden planen, dass der Chief gemeinsam mit dem Klingonen Blutwein teilt, um so zu erfahren, was ihn bedrückt. Doch O'Brien soll Jadzia nicht erwähnen. Zu diesem Anlass hat der Chief eine Flasche vom Jahrgang 2301, einem sehr guten Jahrgang, dabei. Am Quartier angekommen, öffnet der Klingone. O'Brien fragt ob er hereinkommen darf, doch Worf scheint nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein. Es gelingt dem Chief aber, das Quartier zu betreten und die Beiden beginnen zu trinken. Doch Worf will Miles gleich wieder los werden. Aber er kann den Rauswurf verhindern, indem er beginnt, über alte Freunde und die ''Enterprise'' zu sprechen. So teilen sie am Ende die Flasche Blutwein, während sie sich unterhalten. thumb|Alte bajoranische Schrift auf dem Medaillon von Sarah Sisko Später erzählt der Chief Bashir und Quark in dessen Bar von dem Gespräch mit Worf. Er berichtet, dass der Klingone Jadzia erst bei der dritten Flasche Blutwein erwähnte. Und das Problem, das der Klingone hat, ist die Tatsache, dass Jadzia nicht im Sto'Vo'Kor. Worfs Meinung nach kann sie nicht dort sein, denn sie aß niemals das Herz eines Feindes und ist nicht in einem rumreichen Kampf gestorben. Quark wundert sich, ob die Ermodrung durch einen Pah-Geist dafür nicht reicht. Doch der Chief fährt fort. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, Jadzia in das Sto'Vo'Kor zu bringen. Er muss in ihrem Namen einen großen Kampf gewinnen. Quark bietet an, ihn beim Tongo gewinnen zu lassen, doch das ist längst nicht genug. Bashir schlägt vor, mit Admiral Ross zu reden, doch O'Brien meint, dass dieser dies nicht akzeptieren kann. Doch dann hat der Chief die Idee, General Martok zu fragen, der am nächsten Tag auf der Station ankommen soll. Die Idee findet Zustimmung. In der Nacht sitzt Sisko wieder hinter dem Restaurant und reinigt Muscheln. Als sein Vater kommt, fragt der ihn, ob er an Sarah denkt, doch die Gedanken von Benjamin sind bei Jadzia, da sie ihm immer half, Klarheit zu finden. Er gibt zu, dass er sie vermisst. Dann gibt Joseph seinem Sohn eine Medaillon von Sarah. Sie hätte seiner Ansicht nach sicher gewollt, dass Benjamin sie bekommt. Joseph erwähnt, dass auf der Rückseite des Medaillons eine Art Schrift ist. Sofort schaut Benjamin sich dies bei Licht an. Er erkennt sofort, dass es altes Bajoranisch ist, doch er kann es nicht entziffern. Allerdings will er es herausfinden. Akt III: Hoffnungen thumb|Odo klärt Kira über romulanische Waffen auf Derna auf Am nächsten Tag studiert Benjamin alte bajoranische Texte. Sein Vater wundert sich, dass Sarah dieses Medaillon mit bajoranischer Schrift besaß. Sie hatte Bajor nie erwähnt. In der Zwischenzeit kann Benjamin den Text entziffern. Er lautet Drehkörper des Abgesandten. Doch bisher hatte er noch nicht davon gehört. Joseph geht von einer Sackgasse aus. Doch Benjamin ist davon nicht überzeugt. Er überlegt, was sein könnte, wenn der Drehkörper existiert und nicht wie die Anderen erloschen ist, als das Wurmloch verschwand. Mit ihm könnte er vielleicht Kontakt zu den Propheten aufnehmen. Er weiß auch, wo er suchen muss, auf Tyree, den Ort, den er in seiner Vision sah. Unterdessen geht man auf Deep Space 9 einmal mehr eine Verlustliste durch. Nach einem Gegenschlag des Dominion im Chin'toka-System gibt es hohe Verluste unter den Romulanern. Doch Cretak sieht es positiv, dass das System gehalten werden konnte. Zudem hat man auf Derna nun ein Krankenhaus, in dem man die Verwundeten versorgen kann. Sie bedankt sich dafür bei Kira. Doch die meint, dass sie nichts dafür getan hatte. Die Entscheidung fällte der Ministerrat alleine. Doch Cretak ist sich sicher, dass dies nur auf Kiras Empfehlung hin geschah. thumb|Martok braucht einen ersten Offizier für eine gefährliche Mission Kurze Zeit später spricht Odo Kira auf dem Promenadendeck an. Er berichtet, dass die Romulaner einem Transporter der Föderation mit verwundeten an Board das Anlegen an dem Krankenhaus auf Derna verweigerten. Kira geht davon aus, dass sie nicht ausgestattet sind, um verwundete andere Spezien zu versorgen. Doch Odo meint, dass es das nicht sein kann, denn die Verwundeten waren größten Teils Vulkanier. Da deren Physiologie identisch ist, sollte Hilfe also möglich sein. Doch Kira denkt, dass die Romulaner den Vulkaniern einfach misstrauen. Odo ist aber andere Meinung. Er zeigt Kira ein PADD mit Sensorwerten. Darauf sind hohe Konzentrationen von Trilithiumisotopen vermerkt. Dies lässt Odo ganz klar auf das Vorhandensein von romulanischen Plasmatorpedos schließen. Kira will dies ergründen. Inzwischen lenkt sich Worf in der Holosuit mit seinem Bat'leth ab. Da stößt Martok hinzu und beide beginnen zu kämpfen. Martok fragt den Sternenflottenoffizier, wie ihm der Konvoidienst gefällt. Der ist von dem Dienst nicht begeistert. Dann bietet Martok ihm an, auf einer gefährlichen Mission sein erster Offizier zu sein. Die Mission ist gefährlich genug, um Jadzia einen Platz im Sto'Vo'Kor zu sichern. Als Worf dies hört, bekommt er einen Schub an Kraft. Er drückt Martok zur Seite und stößt ihn dann zu Boden. Dann nimmt er den Posten an. thumb|Sisko wird bei einem Angriff verletzt Auf der Erde widmet sich Benjamin Sisko unterdessen wieder den Muscheln. Für den nächsten Tag ist der Aufbruch nach Tyree geplant. Er gibt gegenüber Jake an, dass er sogar ein paar Säcke mit in das Shuttle zu nehmen möchte, um sich so die Zeit zu vertreiben. Dann geht Jake in das Restaurant. Benjamin bleibt draußen. Als er aufschaut, steht plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt im Hinterhof des Restaurants. Die Person nennt ihn Abgesandter und meint, dass er von weit her kommt, um ihn zu sehen. Dann meint die Gestalt, dass der Augenblick heilig sei und man noch lange davon sprechen werde. Er spricht ein bajoranisches Gebet. Sisko steht daneben und hört zu. Als Sisko sich danach wider der Arbeit widmen will, meint sein Gegenüber, dass die Arbeit des Abgesandten beendet sei, zieht ein Messer und stickt Sisko in den Bauch. Sisko bricht zusammen. Der Mann meint, dass Sisko den Drehkörper des Abgesandten niemals finden wird. In diesem Moment kommt Jake hinzu und schlägt den Angreifer nieder. Sofort kümmert er sich um seinen Vater. Einige Zeit später geht es im Restaurant wieder normal zu. Benjamin kommt gerade die Tür herein, nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde und der Sternenflotte Bericht erstattet hat. Er berichtet auch, dass der Angreifer Mitglied einer Sekte der Pah-Geister war. Joseph will seinem Sohn ausreden, nach Tyree zu gehen, da er befürchtet, dass die Pah-Geister sich ihm in den Weg stellen werden. Doch Benjamin ist fest entschlossen. thumb|Kira fordert Cretak zum Rückzug von Derna auf Im Quark's trinken Bashir und O'Brien auf Worf und den Erfolg seiner Mission. Quark ist eher skeptisch. Er meint, dass es einer ganzen Flotte nicht gelang, die Schiffswerften zu zerstören, er fragt sich, wie ein einziges Schiff das dann schaffen soll. Bashir setzt auf den Überraschungsmoment, doch Quark hält es für Selbstmord. Dann gibt Bashir bekannt, dass er mitfliegen wird. Quark findet das unfassbar, weiß er doch nicht einmal, ob Jadzia überhaupt ins Sto'Vo'Kor wollte. Doch Bashir will dies tun, um ihr Andenken zu ehren. Sofort entscheidet sich O'Brien, ebenfalls mitzufliegen. Quark ist fassungslos. Er schlägt vor, doch lieber jemanden zu bestechen, oder eine Spende in ihrem Namen abzugeben. Doch Bashir weiß, dass das nicht möglich ist. Derweil sitzen Ross und Cretak in der Offiziersmesse und unterhalten sich. Der Admiral berichtet, dass die dritte Flotte zwei weitere Geschwader aus romulanischen Warbirds anfordert. Die Senatorin meint, dies sei kein Problem. In diesem Moment kommt Kira herein und unterbricht die Gespräche. Ross ist nicht erfreut über die Unterbrechung, doch Kira fährt fort und unterrichtet die Romulanerin, dass sie nicht mehr willkommen auf Derna sind. Ross ist verwundert, dass die Romulaner das Krankenhaus schließen sollen, doch Kira meint, dass das nicht das Problem ist, sondern die 7000 Plasmatorpedos, die dort heimlich stationiert wurden. Ross möchte das genau wissen und Certak gibt an, dass diese nur zur Verteidigung dort stationiert wurden. Doch die Bajoraner sehen sie als Bedrohung. Deshalb soll der Mond sofort evakuiert werden. Ross will einen Kompromiss erreichen, doch beide Seiten bleiben hart. Kira fordet zumindest einen Abzug der Waffen und will für die Sicherheit des Krankenhauses garantieren. Doch das ist für die Romulaner nicht akzeptabel, ebenso wie eine Aufgabe des Krankenhauses. Mit der Drohung, die Waffen selbst zu entfernen, verlässt Kira den Raum. thumb|„Ich bin es, Dax.“ Auf Cardassia Prime informiert Weyoun Damar, dass die Romulaner einen bajoranischen Mond übernommen haben. Damar ist sofort bewusst, dass die Bajoraner darüber nicht glücklich sein werden. Beiden ist klar, dass dies die Allianz der Feinde zerstören kann. Unterdessen will Benjamin Sisko aufbrechen. Doch als er ins Restaurant kommt, ist dieses geschlossen. Stattdessen stehen Joseph und Jake vor ihm mit gepackten Taschen. Sie wollen ihn begleiten. Auch wenn er es erst nicht will, so lässt sich Benjamin doch darauf ein. Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür. Joseph will die junge Frau vor der Tür abweisen, doch die sagt, dass sie zu Benjamin will. In diesem Fall öffnet er die Tür und lässt sie herein. Benjamin spielt noch ein Lied auf dem Klavier. Dann sagt sie hallo. Benjamin wundert sich, wer sie ist. Sie antwortet ihm, dass sie Dax ist. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Der Teaser (auf deutsch: kurzer Clip vor dem Vorspann) dieser Folge ist mit 7 Minuten und 43 Sekunden einer der längsten gezeigten Teaser der Star Trek-Geschichte. * In der deutschen Verison kommt es zu einem groben Überstzungsfehler, als Joseph Sisko folgendes über Sarah Sisko sagt: Ich brauchte drei Jahre, aber ich habe es herausgefunden. Sie lebte in Australien und verdiente ihr '''Geld' als Holo-Fotografin. '' Er spricht also von Geld, das es Laut Aussage von Jean-Luc Picard in im 24. Jahrhundert nicht mehr gibt. Im englischen Original heißt derselbe Ausspruch: It took me three years, but I found out. She'd been living in Australia… working as a holo-photographer. Der letze Teil in Deutsch hätte also und arbeitete als Holo-Fotografin. heißen müssen. * Odo und auch Kira scheint nicht bekannt zu sein, dass Romulaner nicht 100% physiologisch mit den Vulkaniern übereinstimmen. Laut sind Bluttransfusionen von Vulkaniern zu Romulanern nicht möglich. Zudem unterscheiden sich ihre Gehirne erheblich. Deshalb kann das Krankenhaus tatsächlich nicht in der Lage gewesen sein, die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun Nr. 5 * Casey Biggs als Damar * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross ** Klaus Nietz * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Megan Cole als Senatorin Cretak ** Andrea Rabow * Aron Eisenberg als Fähnrich Nog * James Darren als Vic Fontaine * Brock Peters als Joseph Sisko * Johnny Moran als Bajoraner * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise en:Image in the Sand (episode) es:Image in the Sand nl:Image in the Sand Gesicht im Sand, Das